


Visiting Home

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Arisa spends some time at the Toyama household.





	Visiting Home

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the idea of Arisa getting cosy with the Toyamas as they informally adopted her last year, and I wanted to revisit that idea. Whether it's a direct sequel, or just a spiritual sequel I will leave open to your interpretation. I still wish we had some definitive answers on what happened to Arisa's parents, and when, but Bushiroad might not be interested in ever bringing that up. Nor do they have any interest in naming anyone's parents.
> 
> For now all I can run with is my own headcanon, and use it for cosy fluff! I had meant for it to be a little shorter, but I got carried away.

"Come in, come in~."

Kasumi opened the door for Arisa. The two of them had walked home together from school that day. All the way to Kasumi's home, in fact.

"I'm home!" Kasumi called out as they were taking off their shoes, and putting their bags to the side.

A return call came from the direction of the living room: "Welcome back!"

Arisa had her arm seized by a humming Kasumi, and got practically dragged further into the house. Not that she was actually putting up any resistance. In the living room they found Kasumi's mother on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, mum!"

"Hello, Toyama-san."

"Oh, Arisa-chan. Welcome." The woman smiled fondly at them.

For some reason it made Arisa feel a little warm.

"Where's Aa-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"Not home yet," her mother replied. It made sense, since Arisa and Kasumi hadn't made any stops on the way there, and Asuka had a little longer to travel. "But since you're here, I have a task for you, Kasumi."

"Oh?" Kasumi snatched a rice cracker from the bowl on the table.

Toyama-san got up, and headed to the fridge, where she retrieved a piece of paper stuck to it. "I need you to go to the grocery store. Here's a list of stuff we need, some of which is for dinner. Think you can handle it?"

"Not a problem!" Kasumi accepted the list without even looking at it.

"Good. This should be enough money to cover it, and maybe a little extra, but don't go overboard." Cautious permission to buy a little something for dessert. Knowing Kasumi she'd probably get pudding cups, or something along those lines.

"Got it!" She seemed weirdly fired up, but admittedly it didn't take a lot to fire up Kasumi.

"Uh, shall I go with you?" Arisa asked.

Before Kasumi could reply, her mother cut in: "Arisa-chan, if it's not too much a bother could you help me out in the kitchen until Kasumi's back?"

"Um..." Arisa looked back and forth between the two Toyamas a couple of times. Well, she didn't want to be rude, and it was nice to not have to go anywhere. Kasumi would probably go by bike, and sitting on the back wasn't as charming as manga made it out to be. "Sure, I don't mind."

Kasumi gave Arisa a big hug before she left. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't hurt yourself," Arisa said, and briefly returned the hug. It was a little embarrassing to do so with Toyama-san being able to see them (even though she was openly pretending not to), but she didn't want to come off as if she didn't care. Besides, if Kasumi rushed so much she crashed into something, and died, then Arisa would forever regret snubbing that hug. Okay, maybe that was way over-dramatic.

Arisa went to wash her hands, then came back to the kitchen.

"If you can clean and chop the vegetables, I'll handle the rest of the prep," Toyama-san said.

"Okay."

Everything had already been helpfully laid out, so all Arisa had to do was get started. She had never been particularly into cooking, even though she had occasionally helped her grandparents out. But as of late she had found herself more interested. Helping out more at home, practising by herself, and even helping at the Toyama household. She had become quite good... well, decent with a knife. While she wasn't that fast yet, it had been ages since she had cut herself. That had to count for something.

It was a little weird. Even when they had started dating, Arisa hadn't expected she'd end up spending so much time with the Toyamas. Of course it was natural to go hang out at the home of your significant other. Kasumi certainly spent a bunch of time at Arisa's place. A lot of that was because of band practice and stuff, but even so. Gradually Arisa had managed to even out the balance a bit. It wasn't a 50/50 split or anything like that, but she liked it at Kasumi's. It was a cosy home. There was less room than in her own home, and it was a lot livelier. But she didn't mind that so much. Not any longer, at least. It had taken some getting used to, but it felt like there was something special there that she couldn't find elsewhere.

Almost like a second home. Maybe that was exaggerating a little bit. Maybe. But it was certainly a place where she felt like she could relax.

"Arisa-chan, can you get me a bowl from the cupboard?"

"Okay, mum." Arisa opened the cupboard door, and took out a bowl. She turned to give it to Toyama-san, only to find the woman looking at her strangely. "Hm?" Why was she looking kinda... excited? Happy? Then what she had just said replayed in Arisa's mind, and her eyes shot wide. "I-I-I'm sorry, Toyama-san! I didn't... I-I wasn't..."

"Arisa-chan."

"Y-yes?"

Toyama-san suddenly had a very serious expression as she gently grabbed Arisa's shoulder. "You are a good girl, Arisa-chan. I want you to know that you and Kasumi have my blessing."

"W-wh-wha- we're not doing anything that requires any blessing!" Arisa quickly protested.

"I know. But when the day comes, I will be supporting you proudly. Kasumi needs someone sensible like you." The woman smiled, and patted Arisa on the shoulder.

 _What day?_ Arisa wasn't sure how to respond.

Thankfully she was saved by the front door opening. "I'm home!" It was Asuka's voice.

"Welcome back!"

Arisa was finally released, as Toyama-san turned to greet Asuka.

"Hi, mum. Oh, hi, Arisa-nee-san." She hadn't given up on that honorific. "Um... could I borrow you for a minute? I... uh... would like some advice... on something..."

Arisa blinked. _What's that about?_

"Go on. I can handle the rest," Toyama-san said.

"Uh, sure." Arisa quickly washed her hands. She was happy to have been saved from that awkward conversation, but also felt slightly worried about what sort of advice Asuka wanted.

They went into the hallway to get a little bit of privacy.

"So... um..." Asuka fidgeted, and awkwardly scratched at her cheek.

"Hm?" Arisa crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall.

"See... well... there's... uh... there's this girl... I kinda like... and I'm not sure what to do..." Asuka said in a slow, meandering way.

Arisa raised her eyebrows. "W-why ask me?" That had certainly not been what she expected.

"Well... you know what onee-chan is like..." Asuka said. "You're much more reliable, Arisa-nee-san."

While Arisa knew that might just be a way of buttering her up, she still felt happy about it. A little. "I guess you have a point there. Hm..." Actually coming up with any advice was tough. "Who is it?"

"Uh..." Asuka hesitated.

"Is it Rokka?" Arisa guessed.

The look of surprise on Asuka's face told Arisa she had hit the mark. "H-how do you...?"

"I've seen you two in the same room," Arisa said with a smug smile.

"Ugh..." Asuka started blushing. "Yeah..."

"Well... dressing up as Kasumi might work," Arisa said with a remarkably straight face.

"Urgh... that's not funny, Arisa-nee-san," Asuka groaned. "Though the worst part is it might actually work..."

Arisa giggled. "Sorry. Yeah, don't actually do that. Probably the best thing is to be honest about your feelings," she said. "Yes, I know that's rich coming from me," she added in response to the look Asuka gave her. "But it might be the only thing that works with someone as dense as Rokka. Trust me, I know dense when I see it."

"Mm... you're probably right," Asuka admitted, though she didn't sound too happy about it. "But how-"

They were interrupted by the front door opening again.

"I'm back!" Kasumi declared as she entered with a pair of shopping bags. "Oh, Aa-chan! Arisa! What are you doing out here?"

"Uh..."

"I was just asking Arisa-nee-san if she could help me study later," Asuka said without skipping a beat. Maybe she'd had the excuse pre-prepared, and ready to go in case Kasumi showed up.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to help." Arisa played along.

"Oh, okay!" Kasumi made sure to give them both a hug before she headed into the kitchen to deliver her goods.

"Text me later," Arisa whispered to Asuka. "Might be easier to do over the phone." Plus it would give her more time to think it over.

Asuka nodded, and then they both followed after Kasumi.

* * *

Arisa was back home, and talking to her grandmother.

"So I accidentally called her mum, and then she said that Kasumi and I have her 'blessing'. She made it sound like we were getting married, or something." They were only 17, it was a bit early to start thinking about that stuff.

"I see. I assure you that you two have my blessing too," her grandmother said with a smile.

"That's not funny, grandma," Arisa said in a grumpy tone. "But I guess what really bothers me is... I called her 'mum'. What would mother think..." It felt disrespectful, even if it was just an accident.

"Arisa... I know your mother and father both would want most of all for you to be happy." Her grandmother poured Arisa a cup of hot tea. "They won't be upset about you finding a new family."

"You and grandpa are my family."

"Of course. I misspoke." The old woman sat down. "I meant that they won't be upset about you finding more family. Neither am I, nor your grandpa. I'm sure your parents' spirits rest easier knowing you're finding a place in the world where you're happy."

"I'm happy here."

"Of course. But you know what I mean, Arisa. Please be kind and understanding to this old woman."

A dirty trick. Arisa harrumphed. She didn't really know what more to say, so she focused on her tea. Perhaps her grandmother was right. Somewhat right. Partially right. Maybe it wasn't so bad if she moved on a little. She had already started to without thinking about it. It wasn't like she was ever going to forget her parents. And she wasn't going to abandon her grandparents. She'd just have two homes. Two families. Maybe. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. It was uncertain whether she was truly ready. But some day. Some day for sure.


End file.
